


Your bloody embrace

by Thatonewriter66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Codependency, Eventual Romance, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Has a Twin, I'm Sorry, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Like 4th or 5th year maybe, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mentor Tom Riddle, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Obsessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonewriter66/pseuds/Thatonewriter66
Summary: Juniper Potter was the twin of Harry the Boy who lived. Raised in his shadow thanks to their parents she grew up into a quiet Ravenclaw, choosing knowledge over bravery and studies over strength solidifying her position as Potter family outcast, their "Black sheep" so to speak.Inevitably though she still finds herself in danger throughout her time at school. Notably in her brothers second year she finds herself facing Tamelyn Riddle, the diary Horcrux. With her brother dying on the chamber floor, the younger version of the Dark Lady gives her a choice: Join her or let her brother die. Reluctantly she lets the Dark Lady share her mind but soon finds out that co-operating with her is not nearly as bad as she thought it would be.On the flip side Tamelyn wants to escape her prison of a diary and start again afresh, learning from the mistakes of her other self. Now though on the cold chamber floor, surrounded by basilisk blood she found the perfect partner to help her realise her goals.After all what's better to hold a Horcrux then another Horcrux?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 67
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1-A prologue to disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Departure from the Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028845) by [Tendrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendrael/pseuds/Tendrael). 



> Firstly this is a work of fiction. I do not condone any violent behavior shown in this story and would not suggest trying it in real life.
> 
> Secondly Harry Potter belongs to J.k Rowling and all that jazz just so you know.
> 
> Thirdly I hope you enjoy reading this!

Juniper Potter was many things, a Ravenclaw, bookworm and seeker of knowledge, the regularly forgotten twin sister to the Boy who lived Harry, the daughter of James and Lily Potter and a secret parseltongue-though no one knew the last part. However none of that mattered for now as she and her more famous twin battled with the 60 foot basilisk in front of them. Her brother waved the sword of Gryffindor like a club, recklessly charging towards the beast while Juniper distracted it with her speelwork. He luckily planted it into the bottom snake’s jaw, finally killing the wounded monster and causing it to collapse in a heap next to a very irritated and younger Dark Lady who herself was readying to attack with her brother's stolen wand.

She irritably swore she would kill Ginny Weasley if they survived this, which was unlikely considering the way her brother was kneeling after the snake went down, a puncture wound in his arm was colored a deep black due to the fang now planted in the flesh. Yanking it out hadn’t helped, the venom already running in his veins and the twins knew it would likely be fatal. The younger Voldemort took a step towards them, her deep brown eyes filled with a sadistic glee as she watched the boy who lived struggling to move, the paralytic properties of the poison beginning to take effect on the young Gryffindor. 

“So ends the famous Harry Potter. On his knees in the Chamber of Secrets. Defeated at last by the Dark Lady he so unwisely challenged.” Tamelyn Riddle mocked and gloated like only a teenager she currently was could “Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do? Especially in the hands of a silly little girl.” She laughed as Harry fell unconscious on the cold chamber floor, short ragged breaths being the only indicator of his survival.

Juniper had always been distant with her brother, his fame making him big headed and her parents and their friends slightly neglectful of her, the less famous child but she never would wish him hurt or dead and certainly not like this. The Ravenclaw snarled at the teenager, twirling her wand to attack.

“Expelliarmus.” Riddle had beaten her to it though, knocking the holly wand out of the younger witches hand leaving her defenseless and at the Dark Lady’s mercy.

“How unwise of you dear Juniper.” Tamelyn tutted “I thought the smartest student in the second year would be brighter than that.” She went to pick up the girls wand, spinning it in her hand as she mused “You're an interesting one.” She stated, looking the girl straight in her acidic green eyes with a look the twin couldn’t name. 

She felt a shiver run up her spine as she stared back into those threatening eyes “I don’t care.” She replied bluntly assessing her options, keeping an eye on her brother's erratic breathing as he lay there dying a slow and agonizing death at the hands of the basilisk’s poison.

“But I do.” The young Dark Lady replied, taking strong and decisive steps towards Juniper who found herself frozen to spot in fear and resignation to her bleak fate. Tamelyn stood before her, a few inches taller than the second year, she cupped Juniper’s jaw forcing the younger girl to look up at the madwoman. Juniper glared at her lips drawn into a thin line.

“You're such an interesting character.” The teenager began, her voice sweet and airy “The twin to the boy who lived, so unalike though, the first Ravenclaw Potter in a century and so intelligent, it's a pity nobody ever notices that isnt it?” She asked softy, her eyes gazing pitifully into Junipers “Nobody ever sees you do they?” She stared a little longer waiting for Juniper to break her silence. “Of course they don’t” She stated, answering her own question with a huff of annoyance “You're used to it, to being ignored, to being second.” She paused and left Juniper in suspense for just a moment before continuing “Not to me though, I’ve been watching you and together I think we could be very special Juniper, you’d be a much better partner then the Weasley girl.”

Juniper broke “Wh-what no! Give me my brother back you bitch!” She growled and began to struggle her way out of the older girls hold who in response began to hold her tighter, her delicate hands becoming a vice like grip as her nails dug into her side refusing to let go.

“I could save him you know? Both of them if you want.” She spoke cooly, her words grinding Juniper’s struggle to a halt “Good, you see what I'm getting at, let me in, let me escape this prison of a diary and I’ll save them both.”

“So you can possess me?!” Juniper panicked between saving her family and letting the Dark Lady loose on the world again, her face pale and sweating as she glanced at her brother who was beginning to still and die.

“Possession is such a crude word.” Tamelyn spoke as she twirled her black, glossy hair between her fingers “I want a partnership, I want to work with you, to help you reach your potential, we’re so much alike after all.”

“I’m not like you.” Juniper snapped back “I'll never be like you.” 

“You’re already like me, intelligent with a love for the dark arts, a parseltongue, we both crave knowledge. The only difference is what we’ve done with it.” The teenager replied with her teeth bared into a sharp grin “I could teach you much more than what silly little textbooks Hogwarts have given you will and together we could do so much more than we could alone.”

“You want to use me, to play as your pawn.” Juniper interjected but began to break down as her brother’s breathing grew stiller as his body finally began to shut off “To help you start another war.”

“You're more than a pawn in my plans, Juniper, you're a much more important piece in this game. Besides it would be mutually beneficial, I get an ally and someone to help with my revival, in return I can offer you power and knowledge beyond your wildest dreams.” The dark haired girl offered “Oh and your brother’s life, I suggest you hurry up by the way, he doesn't have much longer left.”

The twin gritted her teeth and broke at the sight of her twin's unmoving shape, her morals fraying on a razor edge “Save him! For Merlin's sake save him and I’ll help!” She looked worryingly over to her brother “Please.” she begged desperately now, choosing to be selfish and save her family rather than destroying the necessary evil.

“Oh course, you just had to ask.” The taller and paler girl smirked as she spoke in her condescending tone “Open your mind and we’ll begin, let down your defences.” She spoke, placing her hands on either side of the Ravenclaws head, Tamelyn’s brown eyes being the last thing she saw before blacking out on the chamber floor.

~

“Juniper! Juniper!” Her body was shaken by a frightened looking Ginny “Wake up, wake up come on!” She shook harder, her face melting into relief as the girl stirred.

“Wh-what?” The twin replied sleepily as she awoke, the memories slowly drifting back into her consciousness, startling her awake “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Harry, he’s not waking.” Ginny panicked and Juniper's heart dropped to her stomach.

Had she been tricked? 

She ran over to her still and sickly looking twin brother, his body still face down on the chamber floor, she rolled him over onto his back and quickly checked his pulse, taking a deep breath of relief when she found it still steadily beating with a rhythmic pump.

“He’s alright I think, just unconscious.” She told the ginger girl who also released her own breath, her face beginning to color again “Are you alright?” Was what Juniper then tried to ask but was ignored as the girl went to hold her brother, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she spouted apology after apology for what had happened.

The second year shook her head and looked around, feeling her arms and legs to make sure she was alright. Tamelyn wasn’t there but the diary still was, a puncture through the front indicating its destruction though making Juniper wonder hopefully if the spirit haunting it had destroyed and the possession had failed.

_“You’d be wrong dear.”_ a familiar voice spoke in her head making Juniper jump _“You're not getting rid of me that easily, the diary isn’t needed anymore so I took the liberty of destroying it while you were unconscious, your welcome by the way.”_

“Great.” Juniper shook her head once she recovered from the shock “It wasn’t just my imagination.”

_“No, fortunately you're stuck with me my dear.”_ She replied _“If you wish to escape, there's a secret exit to the chamber by the statue on the left, you’ll need to speak into it.”_ the Dark witch told her. Juniper rose and slinked away discreetly from the pair as she felt around for the secret passageway out. She felt a draft of air and quietly let out her parseltongue to command the wall to open which it did, slowly and shakily revealing a stairway out of the chamber _“I’d go quick, your brothers stable but needs rest.”_ The Dark Lady stated to which Juniper nodded.

“Ginny!” She waved the girl over “I’ve found an exit! Grab Harry and we can go.” The girl nodded as Juniper jogged over to help carry her brother out and into safety.

She could already hear her parents ridiculous amount of worrying-Well over Harry at least.

~

“Oh my! Harry my baby boy!” Their mother panicked as she ran over to him, enveloping the boy in a warm hug, Molly Weasley, their family friend doing the same with her own daughter while Juniper awkwardly stood to the side as usual, feeling like a stranger in her own family. James and Sirius were there as well, the two aurors adamantly speaking with the headmaster. It’d been a couple of hours since they’d returned and after being checked out, later joined by Ron and a bemused Gilderoy Lockhart who had been escorted to St Mungo’s for treatment. Harry had finally woke up and the three had been sent to the reinstated Dumbledore. They found the elderly man sitting in his office with a smile Juniper never trusted plastered on his face as he eyed the group with his sparkly blue irises. James and Sirius turned to speak to Harry but were quickly cut off by the headmaster's strong voice which allowed the parents to settle down and get to the matter at hand.

“It appears you have had quite the ordeal Harry my boy.” He spoke genially to which the boy nodded like a bobblehead “And you two Miss Weasley.” He held his hand up when Ginny went to speak, tears already forming in her eyes “Your not in trouble my dear, wiser wizards have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, you’ve endured more than enough, I suggest rest and perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate later.” he smiled and then turned to Juniper “I was informed you have something from the chamber my dear.” he spoke in his grandfatherly tone.

_“Oh and you're doing fine too I guess.”_ Tamelyn snarky reappearance making Juniper jump again.

“Are you alright dear girl? I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The old man spoke again

“O-oh yeah.” she stuttered out and passed over the diary, the small T.M.R lettering on the front now barely visible.

“What is it?” James asked, his eyes racking over the blackened book. 

“Ingenious simply ingenious.” The old man muttered as looked over the diary “It seems it is a diary containing the memory of Lady Voldemort from over 50 years ago.” He started causing the group to gasp.

“Yeah, it wrote back as well and showed me memories about the last opening 50 years ago sir.” Harry exclaimed to the audience who then turned to Ginny for answers.

“I didn't know whose diary it was, sir. I swear. I found it inside my cauldron, the day we all went to Diagon Alley.” Ginny spoke to them “I wrote my worries and stuff in it and It began to write back and I-” She trailed off and looked to the ground ashamed.

“A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!” Molly bellowed at her, making Juniper want to cover her ears.

_“So loud! Is that a witch or banshee?!_ ” The Dark witch complained, giving Juniper yet another mini heart attack that luckily went unnoticed by the group.

“Yes Molly it was foolish but as I said befor- The headmaster was interrupted by a bang on the door and in slipped Professor Flitwick, his face curious and partially relieved at the sight of the children safe and sound. Juniper smiled at her jolly head of house to silently affirm that she was alright to which the short man nodded before turning to the headmaster.

“Albus, my students have gathered downstairs for the banquet i-

“Yes thank you Filius, while you here would you mind escorting Miss Potter to the feast? We have nothing more to discuss with her here.” Dumbledore asked.

“Of course, of course.” The half dwarf nodded, gesturing for Juniper to follow him.

“Thank you headmaster.” She nodded her head to the man before jumping out of seat to leave, glancing at her parents who looked back at her as distant and awkward as ever.

“We’ll see you at the end of term June.” Her mother smiled at her tightly, her father nodded and offered his own smile, his hand on Harry’s shoulder rubbing it affectionately, not that she would know what that was like.

“Of course mum.” She gave a small smile and before she’d even left the conversation had restarted, with her parents and Godparents admitally discussing what the events in the chamber meant for Harry and his future as the great dark lord slayer of whatever they seemed to think the pre-teen was.

She was an outsider to their circle and her opinion wouldn’t matter.

She wasn’t Harry Potter. She wasn’t the boy who lived, she was a inconsequential part of the story of Harry Potter, a footnote in the history books.

And Tamelyn smirked at that thought as she sat content in the recess of Juniper’s mind, knowing that actually there never was the boy who lived.

After all as a Horcrux she had Voldemort’s memories. Furthermore she vividly remembers that she shot the killing curse at the baby in the pink onesie. The one with the Avada Kedavra green eyes that had burrowed straight into her very soul.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2-Burning prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back again with chapter 2. Firstly thank you so much for the kind words,encouragement and advice on chapter 1 it was really helpful!
> 
> Secondly it turns out that smug Draco is really fun to write and I had a mini aneurysm trying to write Luna so i'm sorry if you don't like the interpretation.
> 
> Thirdly I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments are appreciated :-)

“Miss Potter if you feel that you are unable to make it to the feast, it's okay for you to stay here and rest.” Her house head assured as the pair entered the Ravenclaw dorms “After an encounter with a basilisk and an evil spirit…” The half dwarf shuddered “I’ll make time this week if you need support or if you just need someone to talk to.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you professor, I think I’m just going to stay here and sleep everything off.” Juniper half lied to him, feeling slightly guilty as Tamelyn hummed in approval.

“That’s fine Miss Potter that's absolutely fine, it's been a rough day for everyone here but you and your brother have borne the worst of it for sure.” He nodded “You deserve a rest, let the adults handle things from here.”

“Thank you Sir.” Juniper gave him a small but warm smile to the professor “I’ll be in my dorm room if I’m needed.”

“Of course Miss Potter, i’ll make sure the elves bring some food up later if you are feeling hungry.” Flitwick waved his hand as he left the common room to join the celebrations downstairs.

Juniper took a deep breath and just stood, finally alone for a moment with nothing to do for now, just a pure unfiltered silence to ease her head after what had been a very very long day.

The common room had a calming atmosphere to her. It was high up with big arching windows providing an unobstructed view of the grounds. White marble and royal blue furnishings made up the decor of the room, the scent of magic and old books lingered in the air just tickling the nasal senses so not to be overpowering to the residents.

To put it simply it was heaven for Juniper.

She strolled down to her own room, it was relatively small but had everything she needed, it was bright and airy as well with a similar but smaller arched window next to her bed which of course had soft blue sheets and trimmed with small white ravens. Juniper moved to sit down on the bed, her lithe body turning to lay down in a comfortable position. She stayed like that for a while, clearing her mind and feeling the tension slowly release from her wound up muscles.

_“Feeling better?”_ Tamelyn asked as Juniper felt herself finally relaxing.

“Not anymore.” She groaned and rolled onto her front moodily.

_“You don’t need to speak aloud, I can hear your thoughts dear speak to me through those or people are going to think we’re crazy.”_ She chided.

_“We’re?”_ Holly replied mentally.

_“Good you catch on quick and yes we are we’re as anything you do will affect me, while I have no control I can feel everything you are feeling, you are my new vessel, if you die I die so bare that in mind please.”_ The dark witch replied.

“Could you take control?” Juniper asked worryingly.

 _“Scared?”_ Tamelyn mocked _“Don’t worry I might be able to do that like I did earlier in the chamber but not for long periods of time.”_

_“Right.”_ Juniper nodded _“So what now?”_

_“Now? Right now we need to wait for the term to finish so you can go home and we can start training. I will not have my apprentice act like a bumbling fool.”_

“Apprentice!” Juniper spat out loud.

_“What did I say about talking out loud?!”_ Tamelyn snapped back and took a deep breath _“Yes you are my apprentice. You should be honoured, many would kill for the chance to be taught by me.”_

_“Yes but many aren't the sister of the boy who lived, your prophesied destruction.”_ Juniper snarked back to which Tamelyn gave out an unexpected and harsh bark of laughter _“Why are you laughing?!”_ The Ravenclaw demanded as she grew increasingly irritated.

_“In due time my dear in due time.”_ The Dark Lady uttered before continuing _“Back to the topic at hand as my apprentice you will help me gain a new body and in return I will grant you power, knowledge and a place in my new world.”_

_“Couldn’t I just keep you in my head instead? You wouldn’t be a danger to anyone then.”_ Juniper replied feeling pretty smart before regretting it moments later as a sharp crack struck through her head causing her to kneel over in pain.

_“You think you're so clever don’t you”_ Tamelyn taunted _“Listen Potter.”_ The teenage spat viciously, her haughty tone turning violent reminding Juniper of the psycho she fought in the chamber _“We had a deal and if you don’t keep up your end of the bargain you’ll regret it because while I can’t do it for long I will take over your damn body and use it to rip everything you love apart and make you wish your brother had died in the chamber.”_ She growled _“I’ll cut down everyone you love and you’ll have no-one to turn to but me. You really need to grow up, you don’t understand I’m offering you everything my dear.” She paused and_ her tone turned softer again _“I’ll teach you how wrong the world you live in is and in time you’ll come to thank me and regret ever thinking like that. Do you understand?”_

_“I understand.”_ Juniper panted as she recovered from the pain, tears stung her eyes and her head pounded like a drum. Reluctantly she drew her breath again to speak _“I’ll help you.”_

Tamelyn chuckled, clearly pleased with her submission _“Good girl.”_ she whispered sensually and with that Juniper was out like a light.

~

Albus Dumbledore was a smart man no doubt about that, he and the world at large understood that. What he could not understand right now though was the ruined diary staring at him. The lettering a reminder of arguably the school’s once most talented student and definitely their most dangerous one. Tamelyn Riddle, the Slytherin Queen and later the Dark Lady had made the object before him, her talent and skill clearly poured into its creation.

“Ingenious.” The man muttered again as he turned it over. An object that contained a spirit was certainly dark magic but the old man could appreciate it non the less, feeling slightly wistful that the creators aptitude went towards such diabolical schemes. Slowly he felt his mind drift back to the earlier discussion.

_“Voldemort put a bit of herself inside me?” Harry had asked, confusion lacing his voice._

_“Not intentionally...but yes.” He had replied reluctantly. In truth he did not want to put more pressure on the boy nor worry his parents more than they already were._

_“So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be a Slytherin.” Harry panicked slightly at the prospect._

_“It's true, Harry. You do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness. Determination. A certain disregard for the rules.” James and Sirius smirked at that “Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor.”_

_“Only because I asked it to.”_

_“Exactly. Which makes you very different from Voldemort. It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's our choices. If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, Harry, I suggest you look more closely at this.”_

_“Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat.”_

_“Yes son.” James spoke up, eyes shining “You’ve proved yourself a brave hero again, we are proud of you.” He ruffled the boy's hair who hugged his father in return._

_“Besides.” Lily tagged on “We’d love you no matter what house you were put in, Junipers in Ravenclaw and we still love her to bits.”_

_“Thanks mum.” He wrapped her into the hug as well, Sirius soon after._

_“So headmaster.” James started “The diary wha-_

Albus shook himself from the memories If this diary was something like Harry it would confirm that there were more Horcruxes then he had originally thought. Sadly it also meant that the boy would have to die, he regretted that greatly. He was weak not for telling them and he knew it, too focused on the boy and his family wrapped together to want to tell them and destroy the happiness they had even if it would be relatively short lived. Feeling a tear drip down his cheek the elderly man forced himself to move his mind to another mystery to avoid another evening of drinking and quiet regrets.

Juniper Potter his focus turned to. The girl had again been roped into her brother's adventures and again proved herself to be useful, a calm head to temper her twin's impulsiveness. However she had seemed….off during the meeting, timid movements and jumpiness that did not suit the girl and made the elderly man wonder what had caused such a shift in behavior. It might have been something plebeian like exhaustion-she did help face a basilisk after all but he decided to keep a greater eye on her next year just in case he was proven wrong.

It was all for the greater good of course.

~

The last week of school had been quieter due to a lack of exams, the weather was nice and the threat to the school was gone. Everyone though wanted to crowd around the boy who lived who had again saved the school. Naturally Juniper fed the storytellers by retelling how Harry had survived the snake venom due to his potent magical power and destroyed the diary. Her brother obviously didn’t remember any of it but was willing to share the story with everyone else which helped keep her out of the spotlight much to her own relief. 

Fortunately Ginny’s role in events had been omitted much to her relief and had been allowed to go home early this year citing poor health. Not many questions had been asked and honestly everyone involved endeavored to keep it that way.

Tamelyn had been….cordial. After their “Talk” She had been relatively polite and Juniper was relatively co-operative with the Dark Lady in return while also not wanting to risk another migraine. They spent time in the library revising subjects or in her room meditating in preparation for what Juniper suspected would be occlumency lessons. Overall though the witch had been pretty quiet much to Juniper’s relief. 

All and all things were going pretty good for everyone as Juniper entered the great hall for breakfast on Thursday morning.

“Your brother’s enjoying the spotlight as always it seems.” A pompous voice crept up upon Juniper as she entered the grand hall.

“I wouldn’t sneak up on people like that Draco, can give someone the wrong idea.” The Ravenclaw teased as the Malfoy heir came into view.

“As if.” He scoffed playfully “But seriously people complain about my ego.”

“You do have a rather big head.” Juniper smirked and the blond rolled his eyes.

“I may have a big head Potter but at least mine’s not as empty as Weasley’s.” He spoke a little louder than he would normally, mischief crossing his silver eyes.

“What did you say Malfoy!?” Ron yelled.

“I said you were brainless Weasley are you deaf as well?” Draco retorted, the two smirked slightly at how angry the Gryffindor was getting.

“Listen here Malfoy.” He marched up to the pair clutching his wand, Harry close behind “If you-” he began not noticing the looming threat that was Severus Snape ghosting behind him

“Mr Weasley.” He drawled “10 points from Gryffindor for threatening a fellow student.”

“I was-I was-.” The freckled second year stuttered, getting redder and redder as Malfoy’s smile grew bigger and bigger.

“Malfoy called Ron brainless.” Harry snapped back to defend his friend “Not that you’d care.”

“For once you're correct Mr Potter I don’t.” The potions master replied “Another 10 points for talking back to a teacher, now get going Mr Potter, Mr Weasley.” He glared and the pair backed off, Harry following his sister as she moved to the Ravenclaw table, catching Draco’s eye as he went to sit at his own table, his face the picture of smugness.

“Thanks for the help sis.” He grumbled as she sat down comfortably, reaching over to grab some toast, locking eyes with her brother. Despite the difference in gender the pair looked very similar. Harry took their father black messy hair that the man loved to ruffle and their mother’s forest green eyes, a lightning bolt scar adorned his forehead, acting as the signature of his status. Juniper on the other hand had longer but similarly messy black hair typically tied into a smile braid. Her own eyes were green as well but brighter, so bright in fact that they almost glowed in dim light. Juniper grabbed a butter knife and smiled at Harry.

“I don’t know why you two argue with Malfoy when Snapes around, he always wins.” She replied, slowly buttering her toast “And why are you here anyways? Want to sit with the bookworms?” She raised her eyebrows jokingly.

“Why were you talking with Malfoy?” Her brother replied bluntly “He hates me.”

Juniper rolled her eyes “Yes he hates you but personally I find him quite friendly.” Juniper stated neutrally before shoving the toast in her mouth.

“He’s a snake.” Harry replied “I’m just looking after you sis, they’ll corrupt you.”

In the background, she heard Tamelyn snort “I know that Dad and Uncle Padfoot detest them because of the war but you don’t have to you know? If you just talk to th-

“Why would I talk to them?” Harry cut in, his green eyes hardened and fiery just like their dad’s “They’re a bunch death eaters in training.”

“And that's why they hate you.” Juniper sighed and shook her head “Anything else?” 

“I wanted to know what you were up to today, me Ron and Hermione are going to visit Hagrid now that he’s back and I was wondering if you would like to join?” He asked “I’ve barely seen you at all this year with all the training and attacks.”

“Sure I’d love to.” Juniper smiled.

_“Don’t tell me we have to visit that oath.”_ Tamelyn scoffed _“We have better things to do.”_

_“We can miss one day.”_ Juniper negotiated _“We’ll have the whole summer soon.”_

_“Yes yes and the manor I suppose. On that matter how big are the grounds?”_ _  
  
_

_“Oh a few hundred acres I think.”_ Juniper took another bite of toast _“Why?”_

_“You’ll see.”_

  
  


~

With the lack of exams the rest of the week passed without incident and before they knew it the year was over. Juniper was heading towards the station, Tamelyn’s constant complaining and berating followed as always now.

_“Thank Salazar it was only a week, if I had to sit through one mor-_

“Hello Juniper.” A soft, sing-song voice ghosted into her hearing range.

_“Who on earth dares intr-_

“Oh hi Luna.” Juniper greeted the girl while ignoring the Dark witches groaning.

“I was wondering if you would like to share a carriage? Daddy sent me through another journal on crumpled horn snorkack findings.”

_“What in Merlin’s name is a crumpled horn snorkack?”_

“I’d love to.”

“You have a few more nargles around you then usual.” Luna stated blankley as they walked side by side to the station “It suits you.”

“Thanks, how are your Dirigible plums coming along?” 

“They’re doing well, Professor Sprouts been really helpfu-

_“Stop ignoring me, apprentice.”_ A twinge of pain flashed through the second year's skull, making Juniper rub her head. The pain wasn’t as bad as last time but it was still noticeable and still something Juniper wanted to avoid.

_“Now you notice me, so what's she talking about?”_

_“She’s just a friend, her dad writes the quibbler and they have some….unique views and theories on creatures.” She responded quickly._

_“I’ll say what a weirdo, I’m going to take a rest. Enjoy your conversations on crumpled horn snazlacks.”_

_“Snorkack’s.”_

_“Whatever.” A_ nd with that the pain went away again.

“Are you all right?” Luna tilted her head slightly, her pale silvery eyes filled with concern.

“Oh i’m fine Luna I’m good.” Juniper reassured her “What are you doing for the summer then?”

“Ah Daddy and me- as the first year began to talk of Norway and cryptic creatures Juniper had never heard of she silently wondered what awaited her this summer and if she would come to regret her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter wraps the second year up in a neat bow (I hope) next up is the summer, training, Junipers birthday and meanwhile a rat may or may not be trying to escape to get revenge...or something worse.
> 
> See you next time :-)


	3. Chapter 3-Making sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer begins and our "Hero's" get the ball rolling with nightmares and a trip to the library.

Tamelyn Riddle was Voldemort's past, present and future.

She remembers everything….well nearly everything, thanks to her link with her sister Horcruxes. The things that matter at the very least, those things she had vivid memories of, the sights, sounds and emotions all recorded in excruciating detail less she forgot something important. 

The one night that stood out the most though was October 31st 1981.

It was a cold autumn evening, the chill had barely touched her though, she was always cold thanks to the Horcruxes. The pavement leading to the house was hard against her bare feet as she glided down the street, hood up to hide her inhuman appearance.

“Tonight is the night.” She rambled to herself, wringing her hands together constantly. It had become a habit, a habit to remind herself she was real, that she still existed. 

The wards and fidelius charm fell easily under her touch. That turncoat bastard Wormtail was correct it seemed they were here. She pulled back her hood as she walked the garden path revealing her blood red eyes, gaunt cheeks and peeling sickly skin decaying off of her bare scalp.

The door was blasted open but she found no welcoming party. James and Lily Potter were out on urgent order business which meant there was only the elderly Euphemia Potter to contend with (Not that she would take the old woman lightly.)

Quickly the Dark Lady searched the rooms, looking for any sign of the prophesied child, she would kill both of them to be safe (She had to be safe). She stormed upstairs to find the bedroom barred from the inside. The old woman had locked herself in with no-where to go.

“Hand the children over there is no need to spill more magical blood then required.” She insisted to the old woman through the door “Don’t waste what little life you have left on them, they’ll die either way.”

“Go to hell!” The woman shouted back, the volume hiding the quiver in her voice “You won’t lay a hand on them you wretched woman!”

“How foolish.” The Dark lady sighed, blasting the door down, the elderly Potter stood tall, her gnarled hands holding tight to her wand that was raised to attack.

Sadly for the Potters Euphemia was old and too slow for her “Avada kedavra!” The dark witch spat the familiar incantation out. The green spark of unforgivable magic killed the woman instantly, her limp body spiraling onto the carpet where she stayed, motionless.

Now all that was left was them. The barrier between her and victory, the twins laid there gurgling and squealing in an ugly manner like babies do. The boy soon caught her eyes as she got closer and began to understandably began to cry in the face of her frightening, snake like pupils.

The girl though, she was more reserved, staring off seemingly into space as she examined her surroundings with her set of acidic green eyes, so much brighter and sharper than her counterparts. The baby caught the Dark Lady’s eyes and just…...stared, no noise, no fear or confusion came from the infant who locked herself into a staring contest with the dark witch.

It was unnerving even to her. She would make sure the girl would die first. She swallowed a slight bit of unease and raised her wand high above her head.

“Avada kedavra!” Voldemort pointed her wand towards the baby but everything after happened so quickly, there was a flash followed by a shriek that she soon identified as her own, then pain, terrible pain. The little flesh she had was stripped from her body, her fragmented soul ripped from her as she felt her magical core contract and expand erratically, pushing and pulling until the figure known as Voldemort had disappeared, leaving just a vapour and the two infants behind.

Voldemort entered Godric’s hollow with six Horcruxes but Tamelyn Riddle now knew she had left with seven. Something had drawn Tamelyn to Juniper that day in the chamber besides the girl's talent and now she was seeing what and how. She could feel a maniacal glee building up in her system as her mind raced through the new possibilities….. 

_“Your not in trouble my dear, wiser wizards have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort”_

Tamelyn threw her metaphorical head back and laughed.

~

Juniper had nightmares occasionally but she wasn’t afraid to admit it, her brother did too, they both shared memories of that night they almost died at the hands of madwoman, the night their grandmother died to protect them.

Usually the nightmares included, screaming and flashes paired with the unmistakable green light of the killing curse and then the eerie silence that followed when it was over, so quiet and still it felt like she was being dragged into a black hole.

Tonight though was much worse.

_“Hand the children over there is no need to spill more magical blood then required.” An unfamiliar authoritative sounding voice demanded._

_“Go to hell!” Was shrieked back by a gravelly female voice (Was that her grandmother?)_

_“Avada Kedavra!” The other voice shouted._

_There was a bright green flash accompanied by crying, not hers it seemed though as her sight focused on a pair of crimson red eyes, filled with hate and apprehension followed by another blinding green light, a scream and then silence, that damn silence._

She was burning, she was burning up under the force of the spell, it felt like fire and tasted like ice as the killing curse attempted to swallow her whole. Her chest tightened and withered against the feeling until it was over and Juniper was again left with that damnable silence. 

The silence was broken soon after by the sound of mad and cruel laughter, the kind that made Juniper shiver, actually very much like…. 

“Tamelyn?” She groaned before the light of day enveloped her vision.

~

Juniper woke up in a cold sweat, her night wear sticking to her pale skin and her hair was matted onto her forehead. She sat up and steadied her breathing as her heartbeat fell into a more rhythmic pattern. The early morning light stung her eyes as she looked around. She was back at Potter manor and it was the first day of summer, Juniper remembered that now as she got out of bed and stretched.

_“Are you ok apprentice?”_ Tamelyn asked as she was dressing, ditching the sweaty t-shirt for a fresh white one _“You're on edge, a nightmare perhaps?”_

_“Yes just a nightmare Tamelyn.”_ She had taken to calling her that now, the Dark Lady seemed to be fine with it so it had just stuck. Again she was proving to be more amicable then Juniper had originally suspected.

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad?

_“Yes I know you had a nightmare.”_ Marvelo replied _“I was asking if you are ok as in can we train today? Occluemncy takes focus apprentice, I won’t waste time training you if you're unprepared.”_

_“Yes yes i’m fine, some food should calm me down.”_

_“Good, be quick, we have two whole months to whip you into shape and i’m not wasting a minute of it.”_

Juniper rolled her eyes, if she had to call the Dark Lady one thing it would be bossy.

Potter manor was her home so Juniper was slightly biased but in her opinion it was marvelous. To start with it was huge, the grounds spreading out for miles with a deep and dark forest surrounding the main building, foreboding yet comforting at the same time, the hills behind hidden by the dense woodland. The inside was vast but comforting, magical and muggle trinkets and valuables were littered in every nook and cranny of the manor, making the vast estate feel very homely and full of love.

Juniper skipped down the oak steps and towards the kitchen’s for breakfast to find her Mom and her brother already preparing to leave through the fireplace.

“Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?” Lily smiled as she adjusted her cloak.

“Yeah yeah.” Juniper smiled, still somewhat sleepy “What’s the rush?” She raised her eyebrows as her brother adjusted the fastenings on his own cloak.

“Harry’s starting training earlier this summer.” Her mother replied sweetly “Your father’s already at work so you’ve got the manor to yourself today!” She smiled almost sadly as she looked down at the black haired girl.

“Ok mum.” Juniper replied neutrally, disappointment almost leaking at the corner of her eyes, noticing her daughters dismay Lily knelt down slightly to her daughter.

“Don’t worry sweetie i’m sure we’ll have more time together later in the summer.” The red haired woman cupped the cheek of the girl “Just because we spend more time with Harry than you doesn't mean we love you any less.”

“I know mum, I'm not worried about that, it’s just….Dad’s always at work and Harry seems to leave for training every summer earlier and earlier.” Juniper shook her head.

“It’s to defeat Voldemort when she returns sis.” Harry interjected, his face hopeful in spite of his sister's dismay.

“Harry your twelve coming up thirteen.” Juniper replied, a cold tone almost sneaking in“Killing Dark wizards is Dad’s job, the ministry’s job and Dumbledore’s because they’re adults. ”

“Dumbledore says i’m the only one that can do it though! If it means I can keep you, Mum and Dad safe then I'm willing to work as hard as I can even if I have to spend my summers training, it’s for the greater good sis you’ve got to understand that.” Her brother retorted, his eyes glowing with a sense of pride and confidence.

“That’s not w- Juniper began but snapped her trap shut. They’d discussed this enough times already and nothing changed, to quote the muggles it was like “Talking to a brick wall.”Lily inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at the pair.

“Come on you two, no need to argue, it's summer after all.” She reached to grab some floo powder and quickly grab Harry before another round could begin “Juniper if you need anything Pipsy’s available, make sure you eat, I love you.” She blew a kiss before stepping into the fireplace.

“Yeah see you later Sis!”

“Yeah bye!” Juniper threw her hand up in a wave before the two disappeared leaving Juniper alone in the manor.

_“Are you always that sappy?” The voice in her head drawled in a bored tone._

Well maybe not completely alone. 

~

_“Doesn't your library have anything interesting?”_ Tamelyn snarked as Juniper searched the Potter library for books the Dark Lady believed to be “Useful” and in two hours they had found nothing, not to Juniper’s surprise.

“This might be a shock but aurors and muggleborns don’t tend to have cursed spell books or a encyclopedia on shaman rituals or books on how to revive the dead in their house.” The twin Potter snarked back.

_“What about the family grimoire?”_ The Dark witch asked, ignoring the younger witch’s jab.

“The Potter’s are a light family.” Juniper replied as she pulled another set of books out “They have powerful spells but nothing the ministry would consider heretical or dark like what you want.”

_“We’ll have to get some then, do you understand the concept of dark spells dear?”_ Tamelyn quizzed.

“There is no dark or light, not really.” She began “Spells should be based on intent, anyone with common sense would know a slicing charm to the neck will kill just as easy as an unforgivable.” Juniper stated as she began to place the books back “Not to say there shouldn’t be any regulation or bans on certain spells but both sides need to change their outlook on how spells are used rather than whether they’re light or dark.”

The Dark Lady chuckled _“A fine attitude apprentice, you are no sheep it seems despite your heritage, well done.”_

“Being friends with houses other than Gryffindor helps.” Juniper replied “The other houses have a much broader outlook on magic and it’s uses then the lions do. My brother as much as I love him lives in a world where anyone who is anyone has to be in his house, everyone else is just an extra or evil if they’re a Slytherin. I wish he’d open his eyes a bit, there is so much talent in the school, useful allies for him but he just writes them off because they don’t wear the same house colors.”

_“I see. Is there anyone that could be useful at school?” The older witch questioned._

“Hmm, there’s Theo, he’s in the same year as me, I bet he has some books you might be interested in using but apart from that there's no-one i’d think about recruiting.” Juniper cringed slightly, hoping that would be enough and her friends wouldn’t be involved.

_“I’m not planning to recruit a bunch of useless children Juniper, don’t put words in my mouth.” The Dark Lady started angrily “As for Theodore, interesting but I know somewhere much better if we want good books.”_ Tamelyn replied cunningly _“My apprentice I’d say we have a shopping trip to plan but for now have lunch and empty your mind, I will not take these occlumency lessons lightly.”_

“Of course Tamelyn.” Juniper complied. It was looking like a long summer already.

~

Meanwhile in a dark and dreary prison known as Azkaban a rat was preparing plans of his own. Peter Pettigrew had been locked in Azkaban for nearly thirteen years now, he had tallys scribbled across the room as proof of his stay. The dementors didn’t care, they never did as long as they were happy memories to take, they didn’t care what the prisoners did apart from trying to leave.

“My rev-revenge is here.” The man moaned. He would kill the Potters and Black and Lupin filthy traitors that they were, Dumbledore too if he could manage it. He’d finish the job in the name of his true master. He heard voices coming down the hall accompanied by the clacking of heavy boots.

“It-it's almost time.” He muttered in a hoarse and unused voice. The aurors and minster passed by for inspections that only happened once a decade, 

“And this is the…” The auror droned on to the minster and his secretary as they sauntered down the nasty, damp prison block. 

He hadn’t seen anyone during his time in prison as the dementors did everything.The rags on his frail, rickety body hung loose as he slowly shifted into into his animagus form, he shrunk down into the rat he truly was and waited for the group to move further down the corridor and nearly out of sight. When he was sure no-one was looking he moved, trailing the group silently and slipping into the pink coated woman’s handbag.

Now all he had to do was wait for them to leave with him and tow. He would head to Hogwarts and kill them all in her name, all in the name of the Dark Lady, he would make sure nothing got in his way.

For the glory of the Dark Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, can't say this is my best chapter but I'm hoping the next couple of chapters will be really interesting to read for you guys!
> 
> This chapter got the ball rolling on a couple of things and gave some more interactions with Juniper and her family. In terms of character bashing i'm not going to go comically over the top, Harry is ignorant yes but that's due to his own fame and Dumbledore being a dumbass. On Dumbledore to b honest I kinda hate him but again I won't be going over the top with the bashing of characters.
> 
> On a side note I have a holiday coming up so I'm hoping to update more frequently during it and hopefully have a more regular upload schedule planned.
> 
> In conclusion stay safe and I hope you enjoyed this chapter-let me know what you think in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4-Blazing admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have a shopping trip today expect:Creepy books, cryptic old women, confessions (Not the kind you're probably thinking of) rune's and ice cream.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and suggestions are appreciated :-)

A wraith, that’s what she had been forced to call herself. The Dark Lady, the most powerful Dark witch of the century was now no more than a mere vapour trail ghosting through the woods of Europe, pathetically relying on the souls of lesser creatures to maintain what little of her remained.

Some life this was

How many years had it been like this? She couldn’t recall, time was an indistinguishable concept at this point, a distraction to what really mattered.

Survival

She had to live, she couldn’t die, not yet, she still had things to do,to see,to make. Death was like the cellar, cold and dark, she couldn’t go back there, not yet.

Not yet, maybe never

While feasting on another meagre lifesource the wraith stopped and paused feeling a change in the atmosphere, no a change in herself.

Was she in trouble?

Maybe, something had changed though, a shift in the system, a part of her had changed, melding her into something slightly different.

Her Horcruxes

They hadn’t been destroyed, moved perhaps? The thought was troubling.

No

It had changed container that was it, her soul had moved from one container and found another that could hold it.

That had to be impossible

How or why though would remain a mystery for now as the wraith continued on through the woods, more intrigued and guarded than ever.

~

It had taken five minutes for Juniper to declare that Knockturn Alley was a hellhole. A dirty, rat infested slum with a smell that would take hours to clear from her nose. Most of the shops and houses were boarded up and the others were shrouded by curtains and dirty, stained windows that probably held even dirtier figures inside.

_ “Now take a left here.” _ Tamelyn directed them through the street like an expert as they shimmied past cloaked figures lurking around the dim street. Juniper herself was cloaked but she eyed the people warily as it would not do well for her to be discovered in the notorious alleyway. 

_ “And there it is, the coffin house. This is an excellent place for beginners necromancy.”  _ The Dark Lady announced. Juniper could guess why the dark witch wanted her to learn the art but she couldn’t say that made her feel any better about the matter as she gazed at the grimy bookstore.The shop was similar to the other in the alley due to the fact that it was dirty and ominous, the shop sign hanging precariously from its handle and in the windows-

_ “Wait are those real skeletons?”  _ Juniper protested inwardly, staring at the bony frame in front of her with a mixture of awe and disbelief. 

_ “Yes, yes they are, now stop dawdling and get inside before people begin to stare.”  _ Tamelyn chided. On those words the young Ravenclaw took a deep breath and stepped into the bookshop

The interior of the shop was dark and musty, black and gnarled books lined the walls, placed in lean and worn out bookshelves bunched up next to each other like sardines making the store feel very claustrophobic. Juniper began to look around as instructed earlier, taking in the rows of cursed magic, some titles were in languages she couldn’t name, others had burnt or bloodied covers and a few were placed with wards and warnings of “Do not touch” around them. The owner of said bookstore was cloaked, it’s face hidden under the shadow of it’s garb, it didn’t move when she entered though, it just kept counting the gallons it was weighing in its bandaged hand.

_ “There it is the novice section.”  _ Tamelyn interrupted, her mind pointing Juniper towards a slightly less dangerous looking section of books. The titles were long and complicated to read but on the other hand they were less macabre and cleaner then some of the books she had seen. Small mercys Juniper supposed as she pulled another cover out from the dusty shelf.

_ “The gruesome and grimly arts of necromancy for the uninformed by T.G Loughty.”  _ Juniper read silently.

How charming.

_ “That's a useful cover, Loughty is always good.”  _ Tamelyn informed her  _ “We’ll start your training with that copy.” _

_ “So do we go up and pay? Or?” _ Juniper asked uncertainty, eyeing the cloaked figure at the front of the shop with unease.

_ “Well yes that’s what you do when you buy things.”  _ Tamelyn snarked back, inwardly rolling her eyes.

_ “But-  _

_ “Just go buy it for Salazar’s sake.”  _ The teenager replied heatedly.

Juniper swallowed before approaching the shop owner, quickly turning her nose up at the overpowering smell of chlorine the shop owner peremated from their person. Said person who had still not even bothered to glance around since Juniper had entered the shop.

“E-excuse me.” The young witch began weakly, she raised the book and gulped “How much?” She tapped to cover to emphasize her point.

“20 Galleons.” The voice was female if a bit gravely but surprisingly polite, Juniper felt her shoulders relax a little.

“Sure.” Trying to smile she pulled her purse out and handed the robes to the cloaked woman.

“Thank you very much.” The shopkeeper nodded, the jingling of gold coins running through her disguised hands.

“Have a nice day.” Juniper waved her hand and turned, eager to exit the shop. Her shoes quickened as she got closer to the door but alas leaving quietly was not to be.

“It’s rare we have someone of your sights around here little Ravenclaw.” The old woman stopped her still and with a chill running up her spine Juniper turned around.

“Um w-what?” Juniper trembled at the woman's words

“It’s rare to see someone of your standing and attitude around here dear.” The cloaked woman repeated “A quick word of advice young one.” The voice let out a chuckle “A wise man once said Death is not the opposite of life but is a part of it. Think about those words before you try anything too foolish, it’d be a shame for a little girl like you to meet a terrible using such dark methods for such foolish reasons don’t you think?”

“O-oh of course, thank you for the w-warning miss.” Juniper inclined her head and shakily left the shop.

_ “That woman…”  _ Tamelyn murmured as they stepped back out onto the gloomy street.

_ “What did she mean and how did she seem to know who I was?”  _ Her counterpart questioned as she adjusted her bag, new book stuffed safely inside.

_ “I don’t know.”  _ Tamelyn replied wearily  _ “But it may be worth coming back here.” _

_ “Hopefully not too soon.”  _ Juniper quietly begged as they moved onto the next shop, the word of the shopowner weighing heavily on her mind though for som reason she couldn’t say why.

They were only words after all.

~

The rest of their shopping spree was relatively quiet for the pair, they visited multiple grim and grievous shops buying a multitude of items like the books on shaman rituals and blood magic from a little man in a top hat with too many teeth to declare his look an authentic smile. Tamelyn had also instructed the purchase of other non literacy items such as the ceremonial silver dagger, the blade inscripted with multiple runes and etchings that could only be deciphered into what Juniper called “Codswallop.” and her most recent purchase: A bag of dead rats.

“For necromancy practice.” Tamelyn had told her like that had made it any less disturbing.

Juniper sighed as she turned the street corner, all in all though the trip had been an eye opener for Juniper despite it’s morbid setting it seemed Knockturn had turned out to be a fascinating place for magical study and a great learning opportunity into the darker side of wizarding Britain, the side her parents pretended didn’t exist. Stepping out of the last store on their trip, purse light and bones heavy Juniper was more than ready to go home.

Until a certain stringy, sandy haired boy spotted her.

“Juniper?” Theo questioned, strolling over from the other side of the street“Well well well, what’s a Potter doing around these parts? Not anything…...illegal right?” The boy smirked, his eyes glinting in mischief “Your brothers right it seems we are corrupting you.”

The Ravenclaw smiled uneasily “You didn’t see me here right Theo?” She raised an eyebrow and hardened her face in an attempt to threaten the Slytherin.

Theo let out a chuckle “My lips are sealed if you share some of those books you have during our next year.”

“How do you know I have books?” Juniper replied, tilting her head slightly in wonder.

“You're a Ravenclaw in Knockturn Alley, of course you have books!” He snorted, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder “But this er…is not the best place to discuss these matters my friend. I was on my way to meet Pansy,Blaise and Padma at Fortescue’s for ice cream, want to tag along as my number two?” He extravagantly bowed, offering his hand up.

_ “What a moron, to think that yo- _

“Sure.” Juniper sighed dramatically.

Tamelyn groaned  _ “Fine, have your little playdate, I'll allow it.”  _ She huffed ungraciously  _ “But I’ll make it up with more work later!” _

Tamelyn inwardly sighed though-Maybe an afternoon off wouldn’t be so bad? It would at least give her time to ponder on that odd woman’s words from earlier.

~

The pair soon found themselves outside the ice cream parlour, the others waiting as they expected, chatting excitedly about something too quiet for Juniper to hear. The girl could see though and she found herself looking at Blaise’s dark hands interlaced with Padma’s, the pair’s shoulders almost touching as they talked with Pansy.

“Oh thank Merlin they’re finally together.” Juniper muttered to Theo as they approached “I couldn’t deal with another yeah of Padma sighing and pining.”

“Same here.” Theo smirked, nudging his shoulder into her own. As the two approached, Blaise broke out into a huge grin.

“My little coniglietto!” He cheered “I see you found some friends.”

“Yep you’ve been replaced.” Theo replied with a chuckle “Thank you for your many years of friendship.”

“I need more than a thank you for being friends with you.” Blaise joked good naturally, the two boys falling into an easy rapport.

“Hi Pansy, Padma.” Juniper nodded “Good summer?” She smirked at Padma’s smug expression.

“Very.” The Ravenclaw replied, making the Slytherin next to her roll her eyes.

“Don’t get her started.” Pansy sighed “It’s Blaise this and Blaise that at the moment.”

Padma lightly punched her friend on the arm “Jealous?” She teased

“We’re thirteen, there’s plenty of time to find love.” Pansy huffed back.

“Are you still waiting on Smith to reply to your letter?” Juniper joined in as she settled into her seat.

“Not any more, your brothers her latest target.” Padma interjected and laughed at her friend's blush.

“Eurgh!”

“Shut up!”

“Ice cream!” Theo interrupted “You can continue your mindless debate after ice cream.”

“Calling a girl mindless why Theo it’s not a surprise you don’t have a girlfriend.” Juniper smirked “Oh and I'll take a strawberry and vanilla cone with almonds please.”

“Who said I'm paying!” The boy dramatically waved his hands in reply.

“Your the one that brought me here, take responsibility for that.”

“Hey why don’t you-

“I’ll bet you-

It devolved into chaos, the fun kind of chaos but chaos nonetheless. The five sat, talked and laughed like teenagers. No politics, no necromancy ,no house divisions, no Voldemort. It was just a normal summer afternoon for the group of average magical teenagers outside the ice cream parlour.

~

It was late evening when they returned, the manor was still empty though with Juniper’s family still either training or at work and all the while Juniper got to work on her own non-Dark Lady related business. That business being one of her electives-A rune’s project for the summer and her twin brother's birthday present. 

_ “Waterproof,night vision,protection against curses and fire, that's a lot of runes work for a beginner.”  _ Tamelyn stated as Juniper played with the quidditch goggles  _ “Show me what you can do apprentice.” _

Double checking the book placed in front of her, Juniper went to work delving into the intricate but relaxing art that was runecrafting. She placed layer after layer of inscriptions to create a meaning and then powering it with her magic to fuel the work, activating the engravings which flared to life around the metal of the goggles. All the while she could feel Tamelyn behind her, watching her work with a vague sense of curiosity that made Juniper even more eager to succeed.

“And with that.” Juniper tapped her holly wand onto the leather bindings of the goggles “I believe that should be done.” She paused “Better be safe though.” She added and began pouring water down the visor of the eyewear but found the water redirected away from the glass. She then tried some curses and tried them on in the dark and found it had all worked to an almost perfect level making the young girl smile unabashedly.

_ “Most impressive, on your first try as well.”  _ Tamelyn praised  _ “Try using a larger object this time, I want to see if your rune work is still so effective on a larger surface area.” _

Juniper almost chuckled, she did like a challenge and with that she went to work on larger objects, placing rune after roon onto the surface of the items and grinning everytime they would successfully perform their objective. It was fun, really fun actually Juniper realised as she weaved some warming runes onto her winter hat, the calmness of the summer evening and the joy of magic at her hand as she worked, the occasional interjection or observation from Tamelyn pushing her along made the work well worth the while.

_ “It’s your birthday soon yes?”  _ Tamelyn had asked while she worked.

_ “Yes, July the thirty first.”  _ Juniper replied  _ “We’ll have to take a break that day, too many people about the mansion to slip away and practice because of the coverage my brother will be getting.” _

_ “I see.”  _ The older witch paused  _ “Hmm how interesting.” _

_ “What’s interesting?”  _ Juniper asked as she fiddle with a watch strap, the slippery metal slipping through her fingers irritatingly.

_“Despite your brother’s fame and public adoration shoved in your face constantly, his ignorance towards you and your friends and your own parents' bias_ _I have never sensed even a hint of envy from you apprentice.”_ Tamelyn noted _“How strange.”_

There was a pregnant pause before Juniper spoke again, her work laying untouched on her desk  _ “I don’t hate him.” _ She calmly stated, taking a deep breath  _ “I don’t envy him either, not now at least.”  _ She paused again and leaned her head back _ “When we were younger, yes I loathed the fact that he had more friends, more presents and more attention then I had, I absolutely hated him for it because I felt like an afterthought to everyone, even my own parents, nobody wanted to know the sister to the great boy who lived.”  _ She sighed and shut her eyes calmly, allowing the summer breeze to wash over her as she quietly recalled her past.

_ “Not now though it seems.”  _ The dark witch voiced, her tone intrigued at the younger girl’s confession.

_ “No my brother’s attitude is a result of my parents and Dumbledore’s own opinions, he’s just a kid who’s being molded by people around him and despite his own grievances about my friends and choices he still finds time to check I’m alright in his way, he just wants what he thinks is best for everyone and while he may be wrong he’s not wrong for trying and I could never fault him for that.” _

_ “How quaint.”  _ The witch’s tone was almost mocking, angering the young girl.

_ “Call it what you will, if you’d were in my shoes you’d think the same.”  _ She snapped back coldly, turning to her work again and leaving the pair in silence.

Tamelyn let out a small sigh  _ “I see, I won’t ask anymore for now apprentice.” _

_ “Thank you.”  _ Juniper replied and with that there was quiet again, the calm atmosphere slowly returning as she worked on the next part of her project. It was almost midnight by the time she decided to finish up and she was just pacing away before Tamelyn had decided to speak again.

_ “It seems you have a knack for this.” _ She stated, her cold voice hiding her own surprise at how quickly the girl had taken to the art  _ “You have the makings of a fine Rune master.” _

Juniper smiled, finding herself with an odd sense of pride in her chest at the words, the feeling was warm and embracing easily lulling her to a dreamless sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing a lot of this chapter! The coffin house is a reference to the films and what I found on wiki which suggested the place sold goods related to necromancy. The quote I used was from Haruki Murakami if you were interested and I felt it fitted pretty well into what the shopkeeper was getting at.
> 
> The ice cream scene was difficult to script. I wanted to show off some characters and Juniper's interactions with them and to provide some lightheartedness between two kinda heavy scenes. Blaise and Theo were fun to write and hopefully we'll see a little bit more of them later! By the way "Coniglietto" means bunny or rabbit in Italian I think if you were wondering (I apologise if I have offended any Italian here.)
> 
> Overall though I enjoyed writing this part and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Stay safe and I'll see you in the next chapter :-)


	5. Chapter 5-Lighting the candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper is greeted by some painful, money is made, presents are given and our hero learns you should never bet against a Lovegood.

July the 27th, a few days before her birthday and Juniper was in a tizzy. Her face ached, the cheeks especially, they felt like they were swelling up. Her vision had got somewhat worse and blurry as she tried to get up out of her bed to examine herself. That was the least of her concern’s though as noticeably her hidden fangs above the canines were protruding and retracting uncontrollably, the sharp teeth glinting in the morning sun as Juniper tired to control them, weakly jabbing her fingers at the erratic growths in some hope they’d disappear.

“What? What’s happening? Am I sick? Fuck!” She groaned, giving up her futile efforts and crashing back onto her bed, nursing her burning mouth and cheeks.

_ “Ah it appears the time has come.”  _ Tamelyn stated calmly, infuriating the young Ravenclaw.

_ “What did you do?!”  _ Juniper demanded, cradling her jaw now and rubbing soft circles around her gums in an attempt to sooth the pain.

_ “Nothing.”  _ Tamelyn replied  _ “You're simply going through puberty.” _

_ “I’m already going through bloody puberty!”  _ The younger witch screamed back.

_ “No this is a different type of puberty…..eurgh.”  _ The teenager sighed  _ “Of course you don’t know…..Juniper right now you're going through puberty for special people like us-Parseltongues.”  _ Tamelyn paused and took a deep breath  _ “Parseltounge’s develop as they grow naturally, speaking to snakes is imprinted at birth obviously but we grow like any other human, your fangs likely developed at around ten yes?”  _ She asked curiously.

_ “Yeah.”  _ Juniper shuddered, remembering her horror at finding the extensions pointing out of her teeth that summer and her god awful attempts at hiding it. Being a Parseltongue had bad connotations and in a house full of light wizards Juniper had quickly chosen to hide it much like her ability to talk to snakes years ago in fear of negative ramifications from her relatives.

_ “Yes so now your body is going through the last change, your cheeks are developing sacs containing venom which over time and age will strengthen in potency, the cheeks and muscles under your tongue are also internally hardening so you can perform use Parseltongue more constantly and utter the low sounds used in Parseltongue with more ease then you are used to.” _

_ “So why’s my vision so bad?”  _ Juniper groaned, rubbing her eyes fruitlessly  _ “Is it because I'm part snake-ish thing?” _

_ “Exactly, most snakes suffer from poor vision due to two of their visual pigments being conned shaped making them dichromatic. In Parseltongues your vision becomes weaker but on the other hand your other senses, especially taste and smell will have heightened dramatically by the time this is over. I would suggest a pair of glasses though to help with your sight though.”  _ The Dark Lady informed her.

_ “I have reading glasses.” _ Fumbling about through her bedside cabinet Juniper ungraciously withdrew a pair of stylish Varifocals, the rim of the lenses were round and black in colour that put emphasis on her toxic green eyes. Putting them on the weakness in her vision began to lessen much to her relief. The young Potter studied herself in the mirror, moving the glasses a fraction to the left, then a fraction to the right in an attempt to vainly model herself.

_ “Very stylish.”  _ Tamelyn yawned, unimpressed with the girl's antics  _ “With your recent rune work I would suggest putting it to the test on those if you need a powerful lens.” _

_ “If I get time I will.”  _ Juniper replied then paused in thought  _ “Wait why didn’t you need glasses?” _

_ “My family didn’t suffer from poor eyesight, mine is bad but not nearly as weak as what you're experiencing and I have learnt over time to use my other stronger sense to great effect.”  _ The Dark Lady informed her, drawing a humming noise from the young girl who found herself in a muse. As she came across a possibly tragic realisation.

_ “This uh….second puberty…..um how long will it last?” _ Juniper asked nervously not wishing to spend the next few years with a constant ache in her face and general uncomfortableness in her body.

_ “A couple of months, give or take a few days.”  _ The older witch replied airly.

_ “Two months!”  _ She replied incedulously  _ “I’m stuck with this for two months.” _

_ “Don’t be such a child!”  _ The Dark Lady chastised 

_ “You're not the one that has to go to school like this!”  _ The young witch replied, her discomfort quickly turning to anger.

_ “What is a couple of months of discomfort in comparison to the benefits the end result will bring! You should be honoured to have such a gift, you have been granted one of the greatest magical privileges this world has, it should be revered, respected!”  _ Tamelyn yelled in reply, clearly displeased.

_ “Not in this house it isn’t!”  _ Juniper retorted  _ “When me and my family visited the menagerie when I was six, that’s when I discovered my abilities, before I could tell anyone I found an article in the snake exhibit explaining Parseltongues and what they were and you know what my parents said to me?”  _

_ “What?”  _ The Dark Lady’s voice was cold and emotionless.

_ “Thank Merlin their lot is gone, dirty snake worshippers the lot of them.”  _ Juniper’s voice was like broken glass on the floor as she talked “ _ I’ve had to keep this hidden for years out of fear because it’s considered the mark of dark magic and evil and it’s all because of people like you! I hate it!”  _ She finished hysterically, the discomfort her body was fueling her anger. 

She was met by a sharp crack through the head as a response making her cry out in pain and anguish as she felt again the full fury of the Dark Lady.

_ “Do. Not. Take. That. Tone. With. Me.”  _ Tamelyn snarled, her voice bitterly cold and so harsh that Juniper found herself sweating in fear.

A silence lulled between them as Juniper held her head in her hands, breath and heartbeat ragged under the strain of everything. Her parents 

_ “I-I apologize, I'm sorry it’s just s-so frustrating being something your parents would fear, that society would hate you for with no reason or thought.”  _ She shakily explained, finding the pain dispersing moments later.

_ “Disgusting half brained sheep.”  _ The older witch mumbled under her breath  _ “You are forgiven this time apprentice, on some level I sympathise with you in your struggles….we will talk more about this at a later date. As for the pain I can only suggest mild painkiller doses otherwise you’ll just have to grin and bear it.” _

_ “Thanks anyway and I apologize again.”  _ Juniper bowed her head slightly.

_ “Think nothing of it apprentice, now today we will be practicing the bone brea- _

And with that the day went on as usual but with thoughts and revelations close to the pairs mind.

~

The days were painful and long for Juniper with her bodily changes, her face constantly hurt and she was forced to rely on soft foods to sustain herself without considerable pain. Training was becoming rougher and she was adjusting to wearing glasses constantly as she worked, the newly enchanted spectacles occasionally slipping down her nose when she cast much to the girls annoyance. Luckily though her parents hadn’t asked too many questions believing her cover story (It seems reading has weakened my eyes a bit mum!) but gave her a promise to take her to a clinic if her eyesight worsened.

But nothing, nothing at all could compare to how painful her brother’s birthday parties were. It was a Potter tradition to split the day up. Friends and relatives were all invited along to see the opening of Harry’s vast amount of gifts from his admirers in the morning and there would be interviews and statements given from the boy himself. The afternoon and evening though was a much more private celebration for both of the Potter children where they would open the gifts from their friends and family.

Currently though it was 10:37 in the morning and Juniper was ready to call it quits.

“Holy shit another French painting, where are these purebloods finding these!” Padma quitely groaned as Juniper, Luna and herself watched the boy tearing through the mountain of presents in front of them, parents beaming at him as he opened yet another custom firebolt to add to the last eight he’d already been given that morning. His friends standing to the side of him, giving excited cheers and congratulations at every single one.

Juniper was contemplating how tiring that had to be before a familiar pair of mischievous voices came into hearing range.

“Merlin our brother-”

“Is a ass kisser-”

“If we asked him-”

“Do you reckon he could ask Harry-”

“If he’d be willing to donate some of those brooms?-”

“They could-”

“Cover nearly the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

“Wood would be ecstatic at least-”

“Harry is his favorite teammate.”

Juniper rolled her eyes at the words of the approaching ginger twins, the two gracefully strolling over to the three with a matching grin on their faces and a heavy bag in their hands, the pair more than ready to continue another lifelong Potter tradition.

“It’s that time of the year again girls.” Fred began.

“Place ya bets.”

“How many marriage contracts will it be this year?”

“Nineteen.” Padma stated confidently, placing her galleons into the purse.

“Much obliged.”

“So miss Potter.” They turn to face her, smiles wide and bag shaking.

“How many will it be-”

“Since you know him best-”

“This bet should really-”

“Be in the bag!” They finished in unison. Juniper sighed and forked her gold over.

“Twenty four.” Juniper betted, the twins nodded and moved onto Luna.

“Twenty seven.” The blond answered before they could speak, her voice eerily calm and her eyes still focused on the gift opening.

“Thank you ladies.” The two bowed and strolled off in search of their next victims.

The two girls turned their heads to Luna, whose blue eyes stared transfixed ahead “Why do I get the feeling we’ve lost?” Padma asked Juniper in a whisper.

_ “Your friend’s right you know”  _ Tamelyn interrupted with an arrogant, knowing tone.

_ “What do you mean?”  _ The ravenette asked curiously.

_ “Betting against those with seers blood is never a good idea.”  _ The teenager replied ominously.

Juniper snorted and smiled  _ “Do you want to make a bet on that?” _

~

“Twenty seven!” Their Godfather Sirius announced to mass groans and clinking of coins from the crowd, the twins were smiling innocently in the face of their mother who was glaring furiously at the boys and their earnings. The twins in an attempt to avoid capture, swiftly moved back over to where the trio of Ravenclaws were standing.

“So much have I won?” Luna asked the pair calmly, her pale lips cleverly hiding a small but smug smile.

“A lot.” Padma shook her head in disbelief at the gold now being hoisted into her friends hands.

_ “I told you it was a bad idea.”  _ Tamelyn stated smugly to which Juniper grinned.

_ “It was fun.”  _ She shrugged  _ “Games like this are just tradition.” _

_ “Tradition to waste money?”  _ The teenager asked in response.

_ “It’s all just a bit of fun, it’s what birthdays are about.”  _ Juniper explained.

_ “I see.” _ Tamelyn replied thoughtfully  _ “I’ve never seen a game like that before, in any family.” _

_ “This family’s far from normal.”  _ The Potter girl grinned  _ “Well at least we’re moving onto the best part.” _

_ “What's that?”  _ The Dark Lady indulged the quietly excited witch.

_ “The actual present opening!” _

_ ~ _

The now much smaller group moved into the sitting area with guests departed and reporters satisfied. Juniper took her place on the leather settee with her brother, godparents and actual parents, her face molded into an acceptable level of excitement for a girl her age or so she thought.

_ “You look like an idiot.”  _ Tamelyn snarked, her sarcasm hiding her own interest in the present opening.

Juniper couldn’t even find it in herself to come up with a retort  _ “Thanks.” _ was all she could say as she glanced at the growing pile of gifts for the pair.

_ “You're not welcome.”  _ Was the only reply to which Juniper rolled her eyes.

“Happy birthday you two.” The twins father came over, wrapping his long arms around the skinny pair into a bone breaking hug.

“T-thanks Dad.” Harry managed to squeeze out.

“Godric Prongs, are you trying to mash the life out of them?” Sirius joked, his arm wrapped around Remus shoulders, the werewolf sporting a warm and carefree smile across his face.

“Harry is getting rather pale there.” Remus added drawing a snort from his husband.

“Yes yes Padfoot, I’m making the most of it while I can, soon they’ll be too moody and mopey for hugs with their dad.” The older Potter smiled, clapping the twins on the back.

“Course we won't turn out like that dad!” Harry protested.

“You say that now…” James teased, wrapping the kids into another hug.

“Better start opening presents kids.” Lily smiled at the three, they really didn’t get enough time together.

“You wanna go first sis?” Harry asked.

“Of course little brother.” Juniper smirked as she reached to take the nearest present on her pile.

“Hey! You're only older by two minutes!”

The dramatic outrage was met by laughter as the two twins shared a grin and began to dig in. Juniper got a good haul of thoughtful presents, defense books and chocolate from Remus and Sirius, dresses and pretty charmed jewelry from her parents, Aunty Andy had sent her a new wand holster and most of her friends had sent through various goodies and trinkets (Her brother gaped at the massive box of chocolate frogs Malfoy had sent her-likely out of spite towards him anyway.)

And then it was her brothers gift The newest copy of British magical history by K.L Farley

“Thank’s Harry, you big dork.” Juniper smiled and pulled her sibling in for a hug.

“Anytime sis, thanks for the goggles as well, that's pretty practical of you, I can’t wait to try these out.” Harry hugged her back in a tender sibling hug that made Juniper’s eyes water slightly.

“Touching truly. It’s wonderful to see siblings getting along like you two do.” A calm, annoying grandfatherly voice broke the embrace and Juniper’s mood soured considerably.

“Professor!” Harry cheered at the old man's yearly uninvited interruption. Harry broke from his sister's hold to get up and race towards the man, pulling into a hug which frankly just pissed Juniper off more.

“It’s good to see you my boy.” Dumbledore replied, returning the hug “Happy birthday, I have a present for you if you're interested.”

“Of course Sir!” The boy eagerly replied, jumping back to accept the present from the great wizard, deftly unwrapping it to find a new pair of horrendous floral yellow robes that made the group inwardly cringe.The old man smiled at the boy fondly for a moment before turning his attention to the group “James, Lily. I'm sorry to interrupt such a joyous occasion but I need to borrow you for just a moment...actually it would be better if Sirius and Lupin joined us actually.” He becokend for the four of them to join him outside which they did, confused obviously leaving the two children alone.

“What was that about?” Harry asked, turning to his new prank set. Their headmaster showing up on their birthday was an annual thing which hadn’t raised their eyebrows but his actions were not a usual occurrence but still neither of them had anything to go on.

“Search me.” was all Juniper could say shrugging as she leaned back into the settee to relax and enjoy the quiet for a moment.

~

The five returned half an hour later with Dumbledore departing as quickly as he had come, the other four looking pale and nervous but they said nothing and the celebrations continued with food and laughter late into the evening with Sirius and Remus later departing back to their cottage with a cryptic promise to see the twins very soon (Whatever that had meant) The night drew to a close and their parents seemed eager to drag them off to bed.

“Come on time for sleep, you two.” Their father had announced shortly after, “I love you guys, have a good night.” He told them as he began to hastily usher the twins out of the room.

“Of course night Dad, night mum, love you!”

“Yeah night Dad, night mum have a good night!”

“Night sweetie, sleep well.” Their mother had replied, her smile not quite meeting her eyes.

And with that the pair were left to wander back to their respective rooms, both quietly musing what had disturbed their family so much. In recent memory only mentions Voldemort or the war had done that due to PTSD and generally bad memories about the time period. Between the death and destruction she knew her family had done terrible things to terrible people in the name of freedom and while their actions had been dismissed as “Necessary” Juniper knew it had weighed heavy on their minds no matter what anyone said.

_ “They’re hiding something.”  _ Juniper had determined as she entered her room, throwing her cardigan onto the bed and soon joining it with a thump.

_ “Excellent deduction sherlock.”  _ Tamelyn snarked back

_ “I’m surprised you know what Sherlock is.” _

_ “Of course I do but that's beside the point, your parents know something, Dumbledore’s told them something important obviously and it has them rattled.” _

_ “It’s rare to see them so wilted and strained about something, Mum and Dad are always so confident.”  _ Juniper noted sadly, leaning back against her soft pillow. Her short musings however were cut short but the signature crack of house elf apparition.

“Pipsy?” Juniper raised her eyebrows at the sight of the old elf, the servants of the household only entered their rooms directly if it was urgent.

“Miss Potter, I’m terribly sorry to intrude but the master and mistress are requesting your presence in the dining area, you are to come at once they said.” The elf bowed and with a snap of her gnarled fingers she had left leaving a very confused 

It appeared she was going to get her answers sooner than expected.

~

“Mum Dad?” Juniper had called out, tiptoeing back into the sitting room where her parents were sat, three cups of strong tea being poured out for them. Her parents were smiling or trying to smile at least to comfort their daughter who tilted her head in confusion at the pair.

“Sorry to drag you back down sweetie but this is important.” Her mother apologised.

“No problem mum, um, what's the matter?” She replied, wanting to get straight to the point.

“Take a seat Juniper and we’ll talk.” James had interrupted gravely, his face the picture of concern, his brow furrowed and his glasses misty. The image made Juniper cringe, her father was one of the strongest wizards of his generation, the idea of him despairing was troublesome to say the least.

Lily shakily passed the tea over to her daughter who took it gracefully, resting the saucer on the coffee table in front of her “Are you Dad?” She asked worryingly.

“Yes yes I’m fine dear.” He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and grimaced slightly.

“We’re fine.” Her mother added with a nod, rubbing soothing circles on her husband's back as the man took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at his daughter.

“I’ll cut straight to the chase Juniper….Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter (By my standards.) so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The parseltongue stuff was interesting to think and come up with, I thought it would add more flavor to the subject since Parsel is barely touched upon in the books-let me know what you think about that and I apologise if I messed up with snake biology!
> 
> Anyways stay safe, have a great day and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
